


Porcelain

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Requests and Drabbles [31]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Prompt: Taking a bath together & washing the other one's hair.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Requests and Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Porcelain

Ethan rounded the corner into their master bathroom, shoving the ajar door open further with reckless abandon. 

“There you are! Did you hear me calling?” 

He’d gotten home less than ten minutes ago, calling for her from the moment he stepped into the foyer. Yet Becca didn’t answer. Fear and adrenaline coursed through him at all the unknown possibilities - of the tragedies that could have struck while he stupidly was at work. He bounded through their townhome, throwing doors and shouting her name with the force of a feral bear but laced in a hopeless prayer. 

Finally he’d found her. Alabaster shoulders and knees peeking through steam-less water. 

“Here I am,” Becca muttered, tilting her heavy head on the waterproof pillow to greet his form with a lazy half-smile. 

Ethan looked her over. Although the calming eucalyptus coated the air and any soothing suds she marinated in had long dissolved, he could see it hadn’t been working. She’s still so restless. The dark purple half moons under her hooded eyes constricted his heart, and her neck was crooked in a way he knows is going to be stiff later. 

Seconds later, not waiting for a response or his inevitable chastising comment, Becca will-lessly shut her eyes. 

Ethan shed his clothes. 

“Mind,” he cooed gently as he tapped her shoulders and tried to scoot her forward. Becca eventually slides across the porcelain enough for Ethan to fit himself in behind her. 

His long legs slotted in the space around her tender body in their oversized tub, the lukewarm water sending a chill up his spine as he carefully lowered himself into this piece of domestic serenity. Goosebumps were quickly remedied as she leaned back against his chest, supple skin meeting the hardened plane. 

Ethan held her tight, close, hands resting on her oversized belly. 

“How was today?” his deep baritone voice was a whisper against her ear. 

“Mmm, okay. Didn’t do much,” Becca muttered as one of her wrinkly palms rested against his, waterlogged fingers tangling together with his, while her other hand mindlessly danced over the darkened hair of his thigh. 

She spent the entire day trying to sleep to no avail. Whenever she’d gotten close to nodding off she’d be jolted into action, whether she wanted to be or not. 

“I’m _so tired_.” 

He brushed her hair to the side and placed a tender kiss to her shoulder; “Just a few more weeks.” 

“Six. Six weeks until her b-day,” Becca said with such conviction, contrasting the way the strokes of Ethan’s thumbs at her belly were lulling her further into a state of sleep. “Can’t come soon enough.” 

“I can’t wait to meet her,” he happily sighed right back. 

Becca made an indistinguishable hum as the back of her head found sweet purchase on his broad shoulder, nuzzling in as further as she could get to his natural warmth. 

Ethan took a moment to appreciate all that was in his lap. 

Sentimentality getting the best of him, Ethan picked up the untouched loofah his partner seemed to have brought into the tub along with her other toiletries. He reached over, careful not to jostle her too much, to squeeze some of the oatmeal bath wash onto the sponge. Then running it over her body, down her legs, up her arms, pushing her forward to get the spots on her back. 

Becca moaned as he reached the spots she struggled to itch herself. Ethan couldn’t help but smirk. Even half asleep, she was ever so endearing. 

His hands dropped the loofah to float in front of them then his big hands went to work on her neck, massaging out the kinks and knots forming. She was putty in his hands. 

Eventually he poured her mandarin orange scented shampoo in his palms to massage her greasy scalp. 

Then, Ethan grabbed the empty glass sitting on the tub’s ledge to fill with bathwater, gingerly pouring a gentle stream as his fingers help wash out the suds clinging to her auburn locks. The entire time Becca didn’t move, didn’t mutter a single mumble besides a rogue delighted, involuntary groan; utterly at peace. 

As he massaged the conditioner into her hair, a rumble ricocheted against the tub base, rattling their stillness ever so slightly. Followed by bubbles down stream and a long groan emitting from Becca. 

She rolled her head further into the crook of Ethan’s neck and moaned, “Your daughter’s a nuisance.” 

Leaving the conditioner to set, he twisted it into a bun at the top of her head before leaning in and kissing her neck through his radiant smile, “She gets that from her mother.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, Becca's pregnant with their first child, Dakota in this one :)
> 
> If you've made it this far, thank you <3
> 
> tumblr: utterlyinevitable


End file.
